Obsession
by pilotdesu
Summary: Sasuke's been busy for weeks. A certain artist shinobi can't wait any longer so he takes matters into his own hands but then things start going wrong. SaixSasu YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

**Summary: **Sasuke's been busy for weeks on missions. A certain artist shinobi can't wait any longer so he takes matters into his own hands but then things start goingwrong.SaixSasu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters don't belong to lyricals.  
This story is for my **Sai**-**sema** based off our little RPs and conversations she's the best. Please visit her.  
**Warning:** **YAOI **(boyxboy) and later **ANGST** drabbles.

**Obsession: Chapter One**

"That feels good doesn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

A moan.

"Yes! Ahh! Sai-sama! Unnn more!"

Sai had missed Sasuke so much. He longed to touch him like this for such a long time. Damn his lover's teammates for keeping him away for a week with unimportant missions and those of the sort. After a week's separation, Sai couldn't control himself and literally pounced on the Uchiha prodigy once he had returned home. He had sneaked into the Uchiha's lair earlier today, and waited. When he heard Sasuke enter, Sai proceeded to kiss him and then before he knew it, they were on Sasuke's bed, expressing their wildest desires. He smirked inwardly at the recollection of the earlier events. Turning his attention back to the beautiful boy beneath him, he traced a long finger over the other's lips. A wet tongue met the tip of his finger. Sai cocked his head to one side in amusement while the other looked on. He then leaned down to suck on the other's neck causing Sasuke to toss his head back, exposing more milky white skin to Sai's delight. Taking hold of Sasuke's hips, Sai grinded roughly against the younger boy, making both pant feverishly and moan aloud. Hell, they didn't even remove their clothing yet.

"Ah! Sai, stop teasing", Sasuke hissed brusquely and started to squirm erotically beneath the other boy. He could feel the heat radiating of their bodies, the warmth was incomprehensible and made Sasuke feel lightheaded. Reaching his arms around Sai's neck, he pulled him down for support but was pinned down abruptly.

"Not until you say you missed me."

Sasuke gaped at the boy before glaring but Sai took it as a pout. Feeling disgruntled, Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sai's hips and arched up to get more friction to his lower region. He wrapped his legs about Sai's waist and continued to grind upwards. Moaning at the back of his throat, Sasuke licked his lips subconsciously and closed his eyes in bliss. God, he needed release and he needed it now! Sai simply smirked at his uke's behavior, and pinned the boy's hips back down into the mattress, caressing his collarbone with light nips.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun say it!"

Sasuke was being stubborn, feisty, but Sai liked his prey struggling. Hell he loved to tease the stoic boy so much. Sai mumbled something inaudible, before yanking the shirt off of the Uchiha in one swift motion. He continued to mar his uke's neck with love bites and roamed his hands over Sasuke's nicely sculpted chest. Sasuke bit his lip and supressed a moan but screamed out when Sai bit down on his left nipple.

"Mmmphh! Sai!"

Sai removed himself completely from the boy, positioned himself on hands and knees, savoring the beauty of the moment. The Uchiha's skin was covered in sweat, glowing in the little light that seeped through the blinds, and his eyes were full of need and desire. So beautiful, Sai mused. Sasuke, currently void of all touch, whimpered in dissastisfaction. Whimpers and moans of complaint turned Sai on, and he immediately lowered himself and nuzzled the Uchiha's stomach.

"Ah! SAI!"

Sasuke never needed something this bad! He growled and tried to arch up but without success. Sasuke's hands found their way up the other's shirt, toying with the hardening nibbles and roaming his hands over Sai's chest. The other replied with a low moan. Growing more confident, Sasuke managed to get Sai's shirt off and started to lick up and down Sai's neck. Sai paid no attention, instead started playing with the helm of Sasuke's pants before slowly pulling them down, driving Sasuke on the edge of insanity. Panting and more whimpers sped up the older's progress and now a naked Uchiha lay before him. Sai licked his lips subconsciously before his hands moved downwards, spreading the younger's legs apart, and sliding up towards Sasuke's inner thighs. They stroked Sasuke's growing arousal, evoking surprised gasps. The Uchiha boy pulled him down, arms wrapping tight around his back, fingernails digging into his flesh.

"Hey Sasuke…I..OH MY GOD!"

Sai and Sasuke immediately stopped all wonderful sexy activities, head snapping towards the now open door. Sasuke's teammate, also known as ramen lover, loud, obnoxoius, blonde ninja, Uzumaki Naruto stood gaping at them. The scroll held in his left hand dropped to the floor in a soft thud. The blonde had entered without knocking as he always seemed to do, and for that, Naruto thought that somehow this was the punishment: a rather disturbing scene with two people he really disliked getting it on before him.. His eyes furtively glanced back and forth between the two raven-haired boys on the bed that were quite naked. As though waiting for the obvious to be spoken, he wrinkled his nose, scrunched his eyebrows, blinked over and over, and smacked himself. The boy can be ever so naïve.

_Oh my god…Sasuke-teme and that asshole…naked…in bed…on top of each other…naked! _

Eyes wide and finally coming to realization, the blonde screamed and pointed wildly at the rather irritated boys. Sasuke soon found the blankets to be rather interesting, wishing someone might as well shoot him because this was really not how they or especially him, wanted everyone to find out. Sai paid no heed to the blonde's insane outbursts and pulled Sasuke closer, pulling the blankets over them to cover themselves up just in case another innocent passerby happened to peer in on this madness.

"GAH! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!"

Naruto continued to scream, hands over his eyes, and attempted to run out, but tripped, falling flat on his face. Foaming at the mouth, the blonde remained twitching on the floor of the Uchiha prodigy's apartment in an odd position. Sasuke cursed inwardly at the stupidity of his blonde teammate and snuggled closer to Sai, glaring all the more at the still twitching figure.

"Nya Sasuke-kun I heard a scream! Is everything all right…? OH MY GOD!"

Sasuke cursed. This was becoming a terrible day. Sai practically beamed at this interesting situation and licked Sasuke's neck, pulling the blanket over their heads. Standing at the door was none other than Sakura. The poor girl stood witness to the yaoi madness and stupidity of one certain blonde (still on the floor) and was uncertain how to react. Sakura stepped akwardly over Uzumaki and dithered her way over to the bedside, blushing the entire way. Sasuke pulled his head out of the covers on sensing her presence and glared up.

"What?"

Brief Silence.

"…EEEEE!"

Sakura covered her eyes in embarrassment with her face coloring in different shades of red in such a dramatic sense. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighed deeply and sat up in bed with Sai still clinging to his waist. Suppressing a moan, he pushed Sai off and briefly told Sakura to get out. Oh Sai loved it when Sasuke was in charge, so sexy with that commanding tone and unhesitant attitude. Made him horny as hell. Sakura peered behind her fingers and on seeing the beautiful boy without a shirt, gasped, and continued to giggle like a love-crazed schoolgirl, face a crimson red. Oh wait until Ino hears about this! Sasuke was upset while on the other hand Sai was pissed off at Sakura's behavior upon entering; it was anything but pleasant. She really needed to learn to mind her own damn business. Where were her manners? When two guys need to get it on, they NEED to get it on! No questions asked, thank you very much. He gritted his teeth and restrained himself from strangling Sakura for checking out his lover's body. Disgusting. Sai pulled Sasuke close as possible to his body and gave Sakura a glare that could kill.

"Back off, ugly."

Sasuke and Sai could see the vein in her forehead.

"What did you call me?"

When neither of the boys answered or even replied with a gesture, Sakura gave a mental note and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly, leaving the poor blonde on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki is still there…"

"Let's move him outside."

"Is he dead?" Sai got out of bed, walked over to the blonde and poked him several times in the back. In response, the blonde groaned and shifted slightly. "Nope, still alive. Just traumatized that's all."

"Damn."

Sasuke reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of blankets and strode over to his partner. The cool air of the apartment hit his skin and he shivered. There were several moments of awkward silence, because both brunettes took on the task of removing the blonde.

"You grab his legs, I'll get his arms and we'll heave him outside."

"What? I'm not touching that dickless wonder!"

"Sai, don't be stubborn," Sasuke put shortly.

After careful consideration and noticing the dark glances of the other, Sai obliged.

"Hai, Sasuke-_sama_, only because it's for you," Sai winked and grabbed hold of Naruto's legs. Sasuke gazed about intently, and opened the door before heaving Naruto up from under the arms. With a grunt, both lifted Naruto a few centimeters off the ground and toddled out the door. They laid Naruto down slowly on the pavement, grumbling dark thoughts.

"Bakayarou."

"You sure he's a guy? I mean that was just stupid."

"Positive. Sad really."

"Hmm…"

"Yes Sai, I'm positive he's a guy. Don't even think about it."

Sai just smirked and hugged the other boy.

"Oh you know me all so well, Suke-chan."

Sasuke twitched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that!"

Before further conversation could continue, both boys noticed their current situation. Arms around each other in a loving embrace, with a blonde on the floor, and not to mention they were very naked, anyone who walked in on this scene would be sent to the hospital with serious nosebleed problems. Oh no, that didn't stop there. The innocent passersby that walked into the scene were very much shocked to say the least but more so excited. It was a very bad day indeed for it was Sasuke's fan club.

**---End Chapter One---**

A bit lacking something...depth and detailI'd say. I personally like the smut in the beginning kukuku ((bricked)) Read and Review please 3


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters don't belong to lyricals.

**Warning: YAOI (boyxboy) NC-17, ANGST **drabbles, and** VULGAR LANGUAGE.**

**Author's Note: **Some facts from the story may not be accurate. I really don't know where this story is going, I'm just writing on impulse like I always do. If it's lagging you know...uh just don't flame. Beware the vulgar language. If you're offended, don't read! Lots of fluff and angst drabbles but more fluff.

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far!

Remember…don't like, don't read. **DLDR**!

**Obsession** Chapter 2

"Oh shit!" Sasuke cursed, and immediately dragged Sai back into his apartment. Locking the doors and pushing a heavy table in front, Sasuke mentally beat himself up. Sure, it was not his fault he told himself furtively, someone out there just wanted to see him suffer! Yes that had to be it! He clenched his jaw down hard until he could taste the iron flavor of blood upon his tongue. This day was becoming so terrible. What did **he**, Uchiha Sasuke, do in order to receive such a punishment? He growled deeply. Images of his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, flashed through his mind for a brief second and that familiar pain and anger stabbed his chest. The strange demented form of excitement rose throughout his body and he felt something piercing the skin of his neck like a thousand needles. All Sasuke could see was a sudden intruding white light and in blind panic, he unconsciously gripped his shoulder, over the infamous curse seal. Sai immediately alert, strode forth, and steadied the Uchiha from behind in case he lost balance. Sasuke winced before the pain diminished into a sore spot upon his neck in which he rubbed slowly to soothe the skin.

"You okay?"

A smirk.

"Hn. You're not the type that worries, Sai-_sama_," Sasuke whispered softly and turned around in the embrace. He kissed the tip of the other's nose before caressing warm lips with his own. Sai smiled in bliss. However on the inside he was worried even though he had to admit that it was a sign of weakness, and neither the artist nor the Uchiha was weak; the thought was simply pushed aside. He smiled sadly; perhaps he was spending too much with the Uchiha. He had to remember that he was without feelings; all he can do is smile for the boy he loves and hope for the best. Sasuke nipped Sai's neck and playfully roamed his arms over his bare chest. Sai was in heaven; being touched by this beautiful boy made his body have spasms and left his mind blank.

A sudden thud startled both boys and set their eyes at the door. There was screaming and pounding from outside. The Uchiha let go of the other racing towards the door, Sai not far behind.

"Come on! Help me with this," Sasuke urgently commanded, stacking anything he could find in his small apartment against the interior of the door. Sai helped all the while staring at the other's smooth back and getting lower and lower each second. Mentally, the boy slapped himself but still he couldn't concentrate. He was horny. Seriously! They were both naked and just seconds away from the bed! Sighing, he grabbed the Uchiha and led him to the closet.

"Put some pants on first."

There was a brief annoyed grunt but then it was replaced by a smug expression.

"What? I thought you loved my body."

Sai smirked back.

"Of course I do. Don't want those fan girls to stare at you like meat."

Well enough said.

Sasuke pulled on his boxers and a pair of long black pants, which still made his body appealing. Sai stared at the boy as he dressed as well. Seconds later, they were continuing their job in trying to block off the rabid fan girls yet without prevail. Those girls are much stronger and smarter. They knew how to outsmart super hot bishies because you should never underestimate the power of obsessed women. Sasuke suddenly given realization, jerked roughly, strode to one of the windows and stared out through the blinds to find himself face to face with Ino.

"OMG SASUKE-KUN!" Those bright eyes immediately went to his bare chest and she squealed. Surely that annoying voice could drive anyone insane. Sasuke twitched as he pulled the curtains, despite the pounding and eager scratching against the window. His worst fears were beginning to consume him. Firstly, the Uchiha didn't pay the rent yet so those annoying bitches better not mess anything up! What's next? Pictures?

There was a flash.

_ Oh shit._

The window on the other side of door stood several fan girls, armed with cameras, smiling widely at the scene of two shirtless guys in the same room. Oh would they ever let them live it down? Another flash. Guess that's a no. Sai stood there beside the other window, holding a vase against his hip. Looking very irritated, he abruptly pulled the curtains, evoking a loud groan outside. The pounding remained as strong as ever and then there were loud whispers. Sasuke twitched, trying to find all the possibilities to escape but it seems he has locked the both of them in that tight room. He should have gotten the bigger apartment.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed under his breath and seated himself upon the mattress, hands gripping the blankets tightly. All he wanted was to spend time with Sai but those girls found enjoyment out of it. Sai wanted to sympathize but then again he had never had to face creatures of such annoyance before, instead he took Sasuke into his arms, and idly caressed the other's back. The Uchiha didn't complain this time, but subconsciously leaned into the touch. Sai leaned down and kissed the other's neck, feeling the steady pulse there. For a brief second, Sai saw the cursed seal upon the other's smooth creamy skin and felt a stab of anger and confusion. It clouded his thoughts and with gritted teeth, dismissed the idea. His hands pushed the prodigy boy down onto the mattress again and continued their gentle caress down his flawless body. Sasuke arched up moaning, eyes closed in the bliss. It was as to lead Sasuke astray from their current situation and let the sustenance of the boy's happiness continue without flaw. This was the boy he wanted to protect. The boy he loved. The boy he wanted to give his entire heart to yet it seems he can't. When he was with the boy, this pain flared up in his chest but it wasn't distressing. It made him feel weak but was it truly a weakness now? Calming these new emotions, Sai smiled down at the Uchiha. Time froze. The voices outside diminished into a comforting silence, the pounding was the rhythmic beating of their hearts, and everything blended together, revolving around the two incessantly. Then there was nothing and the only thing that mattered now was the both of them. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Leaning close to the other's ear, Sai whispered comforting words.

"Let Sai-sema handle this hm?"

Sasuke nodded, not taking in the context of the words. It all felt good. It was nice to know someone was there to comfort him and that he didn't need to take on challenges by himself. This was a weakness was it not? How can a weakness feel so good then? Sasuke's arms pulled the other urgently closer as Sai tried to get up, making the other whimper. A loud thud from the door startled the both of them and reality crashed down upon the Uchiha who started to look miserable and bitterly frustrated. Casting a look of assurance, Sai stroked the other's cheek before removing himself completely from the boy. The Uchiha sat up, hair ruffled, face flushed, and eyes wide with confusion much like a young child. So cute. Sasuke pulled the blankets up over him, eyes still upon the other.

Sai retrieved the scroll from his backpack, which laid idly upon the floor amongst many articles of clothing as well as furniture scattered about the room. Taking a brush from the front pocket, and sitting down on the floor, he carefully unrolled the scroll of blank paper. The scroll seemed to progress for miles on end and it seemed to mysterious, full of power in the hands of the taller boy. Pushing the brush down slightly, the artist drew curves and abstract shapes that formed together into shapes of the same perfect image over and over with such precision. These images lined the scroll of paper readily, and they seemed to come forth, wriggling and breathing. Sasuke looked on in amazement finding the entire procedure most enticing. The artist worked with such speed and concentration; the brush moving faster than the blink of an eye, ink splattering upon the artist's canvas like scribbles but becoming a masterpiece within seconds. Sai smiled down at his creation and stood up swiftly, and almost gliding towards the door like a spirit. He held the scroll in his arms like a newborn child, his left hand formed into a seal, whispering words of ninjutsu, and then he held the scroll until one end hit the floor with a soft thud.

"_Ninpou Choujuugiga!"_

Black ink creatures sprung forth, overwhelmed all barriers of reality, blurred upon the paper as they scurried with such velocity the Uchiha could not comprehend the events. As moments passed, the creatures piled up upon another rushing towards the door and eventually spreading out all over the apartment tiles. The black blob had a frightening appearance for the creatures were made of pure black ink and there where beady white eyes upon quick demented black masses everywhere the boy looked. Sasuke blinked repeatedly, and to his astonishment, the black mob of creatures weren't all that terrifying. **Mice.** They were mice.  
Wide-eyed, Sasuke watched intently as all these small creatures continued to rush towards the doorway, taking space of the floor. This deeply shattered the boy's knowledge of ninjutsu, and so he glanced at his lover, who stood calmly, smiling. Screams of panic and fear rose gradually as the girls outside finally came to realization of the thousands of mice were squeezing beneath the small crack of the doorway, swarming about their feet. The mice continued the conquest, crawling over the unconscious blonde, as the girls literally jumped up and down on him.

"Hey what is that?"

"RUN!"

"OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE-"

"AHH! YES! RUN! MICE! MICE!"

There were more screams and rapid tapping of distant footsteps before all was silent. As the last of the mice squeezed themselves beneath the entrance, Sai neatly rolled the scroll back to its proper state, tucking both it and the ink brush back into his little backpack. He idly stood there and glanced down at the Uchiha and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

- **TBC** -

a final smut to all of you before I head to Taiwan. Glad you guys liked the first chapter. Hope it wasn't too fluffy. I wrote this late at night, it's the only time I'm motivated to write. Thank the lord for spellcheck ahaha. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Desire

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters don't belong to lyricals.

**Warning: YAOI (boyxboy) NC-17, ANGST **drabbles, and** VULGAR LANGUAGE.**

**Author's Note: **NC-17 lemon. Enjoy, pervs. ahaha Just kidding. I'm being a hypocrite. 8D

Remember…don't like, don't read. **DLDR**!

**Obsession Chapter 3**

"Where were we, Sasuke-kun?"

No words. They didn't need them.

Sai leaned down and hovered over the Uchiha once again, consuming his lips in a savage kiss. Sasuke arched, panting, immediately wrapping his legs around Sai's waist but was stopped. Confused and hurt, Sasuke glanced up at Sai who was more focused in pulling off the other's pants. Sasuke purred, understanding. Moments later, their pants were cast away upon the floor with everything else. Moans, screaming, and begging filled the room.

Sai was very satisfied with Sasuke.

"Oh Sai! Please!"

The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. Sai was teasing him too much; his whole body felt on fire with such need for release but the other didn't let him. Not once. He was so close, too. Perspiration glistened upon Sasuke's chest, his black hair was wet and sticking to his face, his entire body was limp yet he was desperate. Sasuke still couldn't see past the misty haze that obstructed his vision just moments before and he whimpered making sounds he never thought he could make. Sai was upon all fours upon the Uchiha, scattering warm kisses that left Sasuke feeling dizzy. Arching up to the light nips, Sasuke just couldn't take anymore teasing; he wanted Sai so much right now it was driving him insane. Oh but it wasn't over. Sai suddenly thrust three of his fingers within the interior of Sasuke's mouth and there was no other option but to suck them, flicking them about with his tongue. When Sai pulled his fingers out, they were covered entirely in saliva.

"Sai…"

"Not yet, you're not ready."

Sasuke hissed as he felt the fingers invade his rear and Sasuke lost it, arching up. He breathed deeply, and panted, trying to move away but was held down. One finger loosened the ring of muscle and the other two stretched the boy completely. Sai smirked as Sasuke could barely contain anymore and was surprised when Sasuke begged to be fucked hard.

"Sai! Please! Ah! Take me!"

Silence. Sai grasped the boy's hips, grinding their erections roughly against each other and then licked the boy's ear.

"If you insist."

One pale arm snaked around the boy, pulling the Uchiha into his lap, legs still wrapped tightly around Sai's waist. A look of uncertainty flashed through Sasuke's features but it was replaced by an expression of pure bliss as Sai nuzzled against the other's neck. Sasuke tugged at the wisps of black hair, panting, as through trying to form coherent speech. Lust flared up within seconds, both moaning at the closeness of their bodies. So close… Hands spread the Sasuke's legs a little more and sounds of complaint sped Sai's progress up.

With one swift motion, Sai's body sheathed against Sasuke's, stretching him, causing the Uchiha to cry out loud unwillingly. Hands immediately gripped his back, legs undone, bodies trying to move away yet staying close, there were moans of both pleasure and pain, and faces flushed in the heat.

"Nnngh!"

"Sai! Oh Gods!"

Sai gripped the hips before him pulling close as Sasuke tried once again to plunge away from the piercing pain. Giving the boy several seconds to calm down, Sai began a steady pace. Dark eyes blinked and closed at the tight heat surrounding him as he thrusted up. Sasuke's nails clawed his back leaving red crescent moons but the former artist paid no heed, more intent on making his Sasu-chan squirm about underneath him. He also understood Sasuke's position and it was necessary. Sai shifted, pushing the boy back down onto the mattress making the hands leave his back so Sasuke gripped onto the blankets as his life depended on it. Sai shoved into Sasuke roughly, then removed himself completely only to thrust again without pausing. With each thrust, Sai's hands found their way to Sasuke's length and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Sasuke screamed and writhed, moaning and screaming his lover's name in ecstasy.

"Tell me how good it feels," whispered Sai, huskily between labored breaths.

"Oooh! SAI! AHH! It feels SO gOod! More!"

Sai complied, basking in the heat the other gave him, however not just physically. The warmth in his chest blossomed, the feeling spreading throughout his entire body and he felt complete. This boy… Sai thrusted deeper with added vigor making Sasuke's entire body spasm with delight, gripping the blankets and arching up, wanting more and more. The hand teased his erection, then roughly pumping him. Sasuke moaned, sweat broke out upon his forehead, his entire body wet, his senses lost. There was an explosion of white light, Sasuke's vision blurred, and he was barely aware he was moaning at the back of this throat.

"AHHH! SAI!"

Sai smirked, slamming into that spot that drove the Uchiha all the way over the edge. When Sasuke felt he was going to reach an orgasm, Sai held back making sure the Uchiha was on track with his rhythm.

"Ha…no…that's enough," panted the Uchiha but he stared down to find the other's eyes half lidded, filled with lust. Sai wasn't nearly done yet. Smiling, he crawled over the boy, leaning in and engaging the boy's tongue with his own in a sensual dance. Breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva connected their lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sai glanced down at Sasuke. Seems that he was clearly out of breath, eyes lidded with exhaustion. His hand slid down against the boy's still hardened length, jerking it up causing Sasuke to widened his eyes and more thrusts overwhelmed his mind. The wonderful friction of his body, flesh on flesh, and their coupling was amazing. They both clung to each other tightly as though they were the only souls left in the universe and nothing else to Sai mattered except Sasuke and the feelings evoked by this boy. Sasuke came hard into the other's hand, arching up wailing Sai's name, and with a few more thrusts, Sai slammed deeper sending his seed into the Uchiha. Sasuke collapsed on the bed limp, whimpering as Sai withdrew and then lay down upon his chest, hands trailing his chest. A soft smirk was directed at the other, and Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own.

"Love you."

Sasuke was glad he was still coherent to grab the extent of his words. After a while, he finally replied, panting.

"I love you, too."

Sounds of scratching from the windows startled the both of them. Were the girls there? Did they see? Sasuke tensed, trying too see the window behind the other's frame but his entire body ached terribly and he couldn't get himself to sit up straight Sai reluctantly sat up, pulling on some pants, and sort of limped lazily over to the window. Gasping, he found himself staring at thousands of black masses just outside the apartment. Luckily no girls. No cameras. White beady eyes blinked, and squirmed about the floor, and some almost desperately clinging to the window. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the other's strange behavior. His eyes averted the mice's strong gaze to the still unconscious blonde upon the floor amongst the thousands of mice. _Hope…he's okay. He didn't hear, did he? _Sai wet his mouth and gulped, trying to glare but ended up just staring dumbly at the mice. They saw the entire thing.

**((owari))**

ahahaha oh yeah! The mice saw some action. Kinda ironic. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks Read and Review. First totally big lemon smut yaoi mansmex piece. Yeah. xD Bye, I'll miss you guys! See ya in a month. ahaha


End file.
